Capaerysův vztek
by Kemalnica
Summary: Claella si všímá svého, když Capaerys příjde do místnosti a vybije si na ní svůj vztek.


**CapaerysxClaella **

Claella vyšla z koupelny a nechala za sebou otevřené dveře. Do chladné věžní místnosti prostupovala pára z jich vychladlé vany a v obou místnostech se orosila okna. Dívka, nyní již vlastně žena a matka, si sedla na postel a něžnými pohyby vymačkávala vodu z vlasů do ručníku.

Ticho v místnosti přerušil hluk přilétající TARDIS. Capearys, nařvaný a nabubřený než kdy jindy, prásknul dveřmi modré budky a plácnul s sebou na postel.

Jeho manželka si ho vůbec nevšímala, odhodila ručník na zem a sáhla po knize z nočního stolku.

Místností se jako ozvěna rozléhalo hlasité funění.

Capearys se otočil, natáhnul se po četbě své sestry a odhodil svazek na druhou stranu pokoje. Claella si povzdychla. Vládce prudce vstal a začal přecházet po pokoji. Zuřil. Máchal kolem sebe rukama. Dívka na posteli si začala prohlížet své ruce.

Vytáčela ho, vytáčela ho do nepříčetnosti.

Otočil se na ni, ani si ho nevšimla.

Ze všech koutů kamenné místnosti na něj křičely hlasy. A ona si tam jen tak seděla a dělala si kosmetiku.

Přiskočil k ní a obkročmo si na ni sednul. Claella se na něj znuděně podívala a zívla.

To byla poslední kapka. Popadl jí za košili pod bránicí a jedním pohybem jí halenku roztrhnul. Zadíval se na tu krásu – její krásná hladká bílá pokožka vystupující ve dvě malá ňadra. Její bradavky byly tmavě růžové, chladem vzpřímené.

Capearys na obě prsa položil své suché, staré ruce a začal dráždit špičky oběma palci. Přiložil rty na krk dívky ležící pod ním a slíbával její kůži od jejího krku až k bránici. Vzal levé ňadro do svých úst a začal jemně nasávat. Kroužil jazykem kolem špičky a druhou rukou si stále pohrával i s druhou bradavkou.

Podíval se dívce do obličeje. Ta hleděla znechuceně z okna, rty semknuté v úzkou linku a čekala, až jeho záchvat přestane.

Panovník se naštval – rozhodl se, že jí donutí se s ním dobrovolně milovat. Přitiskl své rty na její a začal jí zuřivě líbat. Jazyk jí vrážel do krku, až se dívka začala dusit. Capearys podebral dívku pod koleny a pod zády, zvedl ji a odnesl ji do TARDIS, kde jí položil na hranu panelu.

Znovu začal stopovat její kůži a dlouhými nehty jí škrabal po zádech. Dospěl až k vyboulině na bříšku. Pohladil ho. Cítil sílu toho tvora, ne snad ani pětiměsíčního, skrývajícího se uvnitř. Představoval si, jak ho bude učit vládnout a jak spolu budou dobývat galaxie a porážet nepřátele napříč časem a prostorem. I přes všechny dohady porodních bab, že to bude holka, Capearys věděl, že to bude syn, statný, chytrý a krutý.

Claella položila své jemné drobné ručky na ty jeho a v jednu chvíli sdíleli ten okamžik štěstí a zázraku nad plodem. Dívka se mu zahleděla do jeho starých očí a prohrábla mu vlasy. Výskala ho v šedinách, zatímco on se rozplýval nad skrytým potomkem. Hladil jí bříško, poslouchal ho, čekal, jestli neucítí pohyb a líbal ho.

Dívka se protáhla a seskočila dolů.

Popadl ho vztek – chytil dívku kolem pasu, znovu jí přitiskl k řídícímu přístroji, až se jí tlačítka klávesnice zaryla do hýždí. Sundal si kalhoty, roztáhnul jí nohy.

Naštval se. Byla vyprahlá jak Dotracké moře. Zatlačil jí na hruď, aby se položila na panel a líp se mu ta přizpůsobila.

Její bříško se vyvalilo.

Zabořil svůj úd do její pochvy a tlačil, dokud se nedostal tak daleko jak mohl. Opřel se rukama o hranu a začal přirážet. Jeho pohyby nebyly rychlé spíše jako zbrklé.

Po půl minutě se podíval Claelle do očí. Vůbec nic to s ní nedělalo. Držela ruce nad hlavou, aby nespadla.

Povzdychnul si.

Vysunul podrážděný penis ven a otočil se. Jedním prudkým pohybem popadnul sonický šroubovák a otevřený ho vrazil dívce mezi nohy.

Vyjekla.

Capearys se usmál, konečně začal dosahovat svého.

Claella se svíjela pod předmětem ve svém těle a snažila se vylézt nahoru, aby šroubovák ze sebe dostala.

Marně.

Vládce začal pohybovat šroubovákem nahoru a dolů a drobné kovové výrůstky na jeho konci dřely a rozrývaly jemnou poševní tkáň.

Na Capearysových prstech se objevila krev. Zrychlil tempo, dokud ho nezačala bolet ruka a druhou paží držel dívku co nejníž, aby se nemohla vyklouznout. Svůj penis třel o její břicho a nemohl se dočkat, až jí příště znovu oplodní, pro zachování rodu.

Jedním zmáčknutím tlačítka se šroubovák začal zahřívat.

TARDIS zaplnila vůně spáleného masa.

Křičela, kopala, svíjela se, kousala ho a rvala mu kůži z těla. Neslyšel ji. Soustředil se pouze na sonické zařízení ve své ruce.

Dostal křeč do ruky. Vytáhnul šroubovák a pustil ho na zem. Oddělal ruce z dívčina těla, to se sesunulo na zem a tvrdě dopadlo na studenou podlahu. Claella již před několika vteřinami omdlela bolestí.

Capearys se podíval na její tělo, uchopil penis do své levé ruky, dvakrát po něm přejel a bíle sperma vystříklo na tělo pod jeho nohama.

Až teď si uvědomil, že seškvařil výstupovou cestu pro svého potomka. Ale s tím ať poradí pečovatelky.

Vyšel z modré budky, poklidil dýku ze země na své místo, zalehl do postele a usnul.


End file.
